The present invention relates to a tool for twisting a workpiece, such as wire, about itself to secure the workpiece to an overhead support member from which the workpiece is suspended. The tool can be operated by a user located a distance from the overhead support members, such that the user need not stand on a ladder or scaffolding to twist the workpiece, but may rather stand on the floor to accomplish same. The present invention also relates to a tool having a retainer for retaining collapsed poles within another pole. The retainer can be easily released to allow extension of the poles or locked to retain the poles in a collapsed position.
Tools used to perform the task of twisting a workpiece have existed for some time. One such tool is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,869 and is entitled “Tool For Wrapping Drop Wires For Suspended Grid Ceiling”. This tool, however, is expensive to manufacture and can be difficult to use. Tools have also been used which allow a user to stand on the floor or ground to accomplish a task overhead without the use of a ladder or scaffolding. Many of these tools utilize extensible and retractable poles, such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,849.
Problems with such extensible and retractable poles lie in the retaining of inner poles within the outer poles when the poles are collapsed within themselves. Such poles have the potential of the pole being extended unexpectedly by gravity while being carried, with such extension possibly resulting in a trip hazard or, at a minimum, a nuisance to the user.
One way in which this problem has been addressed is to provide a vinyl cap/hood or rubber stopper to address the problem. The cap/stopper approach, though, requires the hook/tool on the pole end, such as a twister hook of the present invention, to be removed before the cap/plug can be installed. If the cap/plug is separate, it can be easy to lose. Further, if the cap/plug is tethered to the poles, it can annoyingly be dangling in the line of sight of the user and/or can get caught on structure resulting in annoyance as well. Such caps/plugs can also be expensive to make as they are often molded. Caps/plugs can also be split, cut or torn in the field.
Therefore, a new tool used for twisting workpieces is desirable. A new tool for retaining poles which are collapsed within one another is also desirable. The present invention provides such a tool and the tool overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.